zlodeifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шао Кан
Ш'ао Кан' (англ. Shao Kahn, кит. 绍康) — вымышленный персонаж, один из первых боссов серии файтинг-игр Mortal Kombat. В новых частях серии он периодически становится доступен в качестве обычного игрового персонажа. Победить его очень просто, зная его слабые места. Рост: 218 см Вес: 268 кг Описание Шао Кан — один из главных отрицательных персонажей серии игр Mortal Kombat, император Внешнего Мира (в его имени часто делается орфографическая ошибка, вроде Shao K'ha'n'' (Шао Хан''). Имеет сходство во многих отношениях с азиатскими полководцами времен Средневековья (шлем и одежда), олицетворяет зло во многих проявлениях. Кан известен своей силой бога, крайней жестокостью и грубостью как в отношении своих врагов, так и в отношении союзников, но выше простого полководца ему удалось подняться исключительно за счёт своих интеллектуальных способностей и познаний в областичёрной магии. Подобно своему слуге Шан Цзуну Кан способен поглощать души живых существ. Сильными сторонами Шао Кана являются его огромная сила воли на пути к достижению своих целей и способность к организации, слабыми — его высокомерие и самоуверенность. Список фраз * «Don’t make me laugh!» — «Не смеши меня!» * «All too easy!» — «Всё слишком просто!» Фраза, вероятно, взята у Дарт Вейдера из «Звёздных войн» (такую фразу Вейдер произносит в пятом эпизоде), также шлем императора немного похож на шлем ситха, хотя скорее сходство обусловлено происхождением обоих шлемов от традиционного самурайского. * «You weak pathetic fool!» — «Ты слабый и жалкий глупец!» * «That was pathetic!» — «Это было жалко!» * «I won!» — «Я победил!» * «I am Shao Kahn… Bow to me!» — «Я Шао Кан! Поклонитесь мне!» * «Is That’s your best?» — «Это всё на что ты способен?» * «You suck!» — «Ты отстой!» * «It’s official — you suck!» — «Заявляю официально, что ты отстой!» * «You will die!» — «Ты умрешь!» * «You are nothing!» — «Ты ничтожество!» * «You will never win!» — «Ты никогда не победишь!» * «Feel the Power of Shao Kahn!» — «Почувствуй силу Шао Кана!» (MK2) * «Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!» — «Почувствуй гнев Шао Кана!» (MK2) * «I will destroy you!» — «Я уничтожу тебя!» (MK2) * «I rule this world!» — «Я правлю этим миром!» (MK2) * «You will die, mortal!» — «Ты умрешь, смертный!» (MK2) * «Prepare to die!» — «Готовься к смерти!» (MK2) История Шао Кан был приближённым императора Внешнего Мира Короля Драконов Онаги. Однако он не желал быть таковым, он желал гораздо большего — править Внешним Миром. И в один прекрасный момент он отравляет Онагу и захватывает власть. Шао Кан обретает великую мощь. Став новым императором Внешнего Мира, он захватывает множество других. В отличие от Онаги, Кан не мог сразу воссоединять завоёванный мир со своим. Старшие Боги придумали турнир Смертельная Битва, чтобы Миры могли защищаться от нападений императора. Однако Шао Кан был непобедим. Он и его воины побеждали в 10 турнирах подряд, что позволяло императору захватывать миры и присоединять их во Внешний Мир. Таким образом он накопил достаточно власти, чтобы на сей раз завоевать гораздо большее Царство — Эдению. Шао Кан побеждает в Смертельной Битве и начинает захват Эдении. Он убивает законного правителя короля Джеррода и силой заставляет королеву Синдел признать свою власть. Однако она не смирилась с этой ролью супруги нового императора и покончила с собой. Принцесса Китана, родная дочь Джеррода и Синдел была выращена Шао Каном как хладнокровный убийца. Император пожелал оставить её как символ Царства Эдении. Шао Кан приказывает Шан Цуну создать женщину — копию Китаны, чтобы в случае предательства своей падчерицы, заменить её на эту копию. Шан Цун создаёт Милину. Затем Шао Кан делает попытку завоевать Земной Мир. Рождённый на Земле демонический колдун императора Шан Цун с успехом выигрывает 9 турниров подряд, однако на 10 турнире он уступает монаху Великому Кунг Лао — лучшему воину Земного Мира. В гневе император ссылает его в кобальтовые копи шоканов. Великий Кунг Лао становится врагом Шао Кана. Однако несмотря на неудачные попытки императора и Шан Цуна убить его, он остаётся живым до следующего турнира Смертельной Битвы. Шан Цун вызволяется из копей, направляется к Шао Кану и на сей раз приходит на турнир не один. В рудниках он познакомился с принцем Горо. Бой Горо и Великого Кунг Лао был очень долгим и жестоким, однако в конце концов Горо побеждает и убивает монаха. Шан Цун крадёт его душу. С этих пор воины Шао Кана становятся непобедимыми. И наконец пришло время последнего 10 турнира. Однако планам Шао Кана по захвату Земного Мира вновь не суждено сбыться. Лю Кан побеждает и Горо и постаревшего Шан Цуна. Последнему удаётся убежать во Внешний Мир. Император снова был в ярости, однако Шан Цун молил его о пощаде и поведал ему свой новый план о уничтожении земных воинов. Он предлагал заманить их во Внешний Мир, чтобы сам император убил их. Шао Кан согласился с его планом и вернул ему молодость. Далее он приказывает Бараке напасть на академию Ву Ши. Барака и его таркатаны нападают на академию и похищают Соню Блейд. Ловушка сработала, и все воины Земного Мира, включая заклятого врага Шао Кана — Рейдена, прибывают во Внешний Мир. В ходе турнира во Внешнем Мире Китана окончательно вспоминает своё прошлое и в жестокой драке убивает Милину. Шао Кан не смог уничтожить земных воинов. Чемпион Смертельной Битвы Лю Кан и его товарищи побеждают, а сам Лю смог справиться и с Шан Цуном, и с Кинтаро и даже начинал побеждать самого императора. Они спасли Соню и вернулись в Земной Мир. Однако Шао Кан не желал сдаваться так легко. Он решил воплотить в жизнь свою давнюю мысль — с этой целью он с помощью колдуна Шан Цуна отправил душу королевы Синдел в Земной Мир. Таким образом Шао Кан мог беспрепятственно войти в Земной Мир с целью забрать свою королеву. И он начинает вторжение, с помощью своих порталов он похищает души всех людей на Земле. Однако Рейдену удалось спасти души избранных воинов, но не их жизни — Шао Кан посылает свои отряды воинов с целью убить оставшихся в живых защитников Земного Мира. Их первой жертвой стал Джонни Кейдж. Император приказывает Джейд и Рептилии найти и убить принцессу Китану. Он занимается вербовкой новых союзников и смог получить Скорпиона, Эрмака и Нуб Сайбота. Однако на этот раз никто не был верен своему императору. Шива, бывшая телохранительница Синдел вздумала убить своего императора. Однако Кано предупредил его, и Шао Кан убил её. Далее он принимает бой с Кунг Лао (потомком и тёзкой знаменитого чемпиона) и побеждает. Лю Кан, увидевший это, решил что Кунг Лао погиб, и с яростью бросился на Шао Кана. Император не смог победить чемпиона Смертельной Битвы и всех его сил хватило лишь для того, чтобы убежать во Внешний Мир. Земной Мир и Эдения вновь приняли свой прежний вид. Теперь сам Шао Кан и остатки его армии вынуждены были защищаться от объединённых сил Китаны, Синдел и расы Шоканов. Однако его спасает появление Шиннока, у которого были свои причины на завоевание Земного Мира и Эдении. Во время бойни Шиннока и его приспешников с Рейденом и его воинами, Шао Кан накапливает свои силы… Шинноку тоже не удаётся победить. Всё ещё слабый Шао Кан оставался в своём дворце, однако он не был глупцом. Он прекрасно осознавал, что в таком состоянии не сможет принять достойный отпор возможным убийцам, и он создаёт свой клон. Впоследствии образованный смертельный альянс колдунов Куан Чи и Шан Цуна совершают нападение на клона Шао Кана, как на возможную главную угрозу их союза и убивают его, как позже и Лю Кана. Единственное чего никто не знал, так это то что это был лишь клон императора. Шао Кан продолжает оставаться в тени и наблюдать за событиями. В момент появления короля драконов Онаги Шао Кан понимает что не может больше ждать, он излечивает смертельно раненого Горо и предлагает ему объединиться и убить короля драконов взамен обещая восстановить в правах расу Горо шоканов, Горо принимает предложение. Также император пользуясь силой древней клятвы воскрешает Шан Цуна (погибшего в битве с Онагой) и все вместе они совершают нападение на бывший замок Шао Кана. Чего они не знали так это того что на троне сидела не Китана, а Милина, что впоследствии и выяснилось. Снова Шао Кан становится императором Внешнего мира. В событиях Армагеддона, Шао Кан объединяется с Онагой и Шинноком для того, чтобы помешать воинам света овладеть силой Блейза. Позже он участвует в Битве у пирамиды Аргуса на стороне сил Тьмы. В конце битвы лишь Шао Кан и Райдэн в живых. Райдэн пытается остановить Шао Кана, но проигрывает. Шао Кан убивает Райдэна, однако, тот перед смертью успевает отправить сообщение самому себе в прошлое, изменив тем самым ход времени. Убив Райдэна, Шао Кан соединил все царства с Внешним Миром. Но его окончательный триумф скоро стал его падением. Оставшись без целей для завоевания, Шао Кан довел себя до безумия. В изменённой временной линии, получавший видения Райдэн с помощью Старших Богов убивает Шао Кана. Разработка В начале создания Mortal Kombat II Внешний Мир планировали сделать местом населённым одной лишь расой Таркатанов (у которых тогда не было названия — оно появилось лишь в Mortal Kombat: Deception), к которым принадлежит Барака. Один из первых вариантов облика Шао Кана был таркатан, одетый наподобие жреца. Другой вариант представлял собой некое скелетоподобное существо. Тобиас решил, что в таком виде Кан по духу слишком напоминает Шан Цуна и в конечном итоге превратил императора Внешнего Мира в мускулистого воителя. Игровая информация Шао Кан впервые появился в МК2 как финальный босс, победой над которым игра заканчивалась. В МК3 он остался боссом, но, кроме того, введя чит-код, за него можно было играть. В Trilogy никакого чита не требуется, он есть в таблице. Позже он вернулся как обычный боец в Deception (GameCube, PSP(Mortal Kombat: Unchained), PS2, XBOX). Первое появление Шао Кана без маски в играх серии состоялось в Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, где после утраты половины здоровья, он достаёт молот и метает его в игрока, который отбивает оружие обратно в императора, разбивая его маску. В концовке Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Шао Кан, побеждая Блейза, устраняет все препятствия на своем пути и завоевывает оставшиеся реальности, однако, после того, как для завоевания не остаётся миров, император сходит с ума. Боевые характеристики Коронные приёмы| править вики-текст * Light Arrow (Световая стрела): Шао Кан встает на колено и метает в противника длинную светящуюся стрелу-копьё. (MKII, MK(2011)) * Charging Spikes (Колющие шипы): Шао Кан таранит плечом противника, оставляя позади себя яркий след, похожий на след в ударах Джонни Кейджа Shadow Kick и''Shadow Uppercut''. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A) * Wrath Hammer Attack (Атака молотом гнева): Шао Кан достает молот и бьет им противника по голове. Начиная с MK: Deception «Молот Гнева» стал одним из боевых стилей Шао Кана вследствие чего отпадала надобность делать из него отдельный спецприём. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) * Explosive Blast (Обжигающее дыхание): Шао Кан выпускает изо рта плазменный зелёный шар наподобие файербола. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM) Такой же шар-звезду, но меньшего размера он выпускает из рук. (MK:A) * Uplifting Knee (Выпад коленом): Шао Кан делает выпад, напрыгивает на противника с выставленным вверх коленом, оставляя позади такой же след, что и в приёме''Charging Spikes''. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A) * Ridicule (Высмеивание): Шао Кан часто насмехается, унижает и дразнит своих противников оскорблениями, насмешками или просто смехом. Приём стал визитной карточкой Шао Кана, сделав его одним из самых запоминающихся боссов в истории файтинг-игр. В MK: Deception он позволяет Шао Кану восстанавливать незначительное количество здоровья, с возможностью использования до трёх раз за раунд. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A) * Grab and Punch (Схватить и ударить): Одной рукой Шао Кан поднимает противника за горло, другой же наносит удар в голову, отбрасывая того на расстояние. В''MK: Deception'' этот приём является простым броском и, если он проводится вблизи смертельных ловушек, автоматически отправляет в них противника. (MKT, MK:D,MK:U, MK:A) * Emperor’s Shield (Щит императора): Шао Кан выполняет приём наподобие апперкота, образующий на доли секунды барьер, который не только отражает метательные атаки, но и способен нанести повреждения, если проводится в непосредственной близости от противника. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) Фаталити * Human Nail (Человеческий Гвоздь): Шао Кан забивает противника молотом в пол, затем, когда тот оказывается наполовину в земле, смеется и завершает приём ударом молота об его голову, разрывая тело на куски. В MK: Deception этот приём видоизменён, Шао Кан завершает его ударом с размаха, от чего голова противника разлетается на куски. (Mortal Kombat Trilogy на Nintendo 64, (MK:D)) * Home Run (Хоумран1): Шао Кан отправляет противника апперкотом высоко в воздух, и затем разбивает молотом на куски, когда тот падает. (MK:D) * Double Down (Удвоение): Шао Кан пробивает руками тело противника насквозь и разрывает его на две части. (MK (2011)) * Babality (Младенчество): Шао Кан указывает пальцем на противника и говорит ему своё "You suck!", после складывает руки и отворачивается . * Friendship (дружба): Шао достает мячик и клюшку для гольфа и ударом пускает его в соперника, от чего соперник съёживается, а Шао Кан насмехается над ним . Появление в других медиа Фильм Шао Кан представлен в двух экранизациях игры (Смертельная битва и Смертельная битва 2: Истребление), но в первой упоминается лишь как «император», появляясь в фильме лишь в виде спецэффекта. В Смертельной битве 2: Истребление Шао Кан выступает в качестве основного отрицательного персонажа, роль которого исполнил актёр Брайан Томпсон. В этой версии, Кан также являлся братом Рейдена и сыном Шиннока. Родство Кана и Рейдена также упоминается в игре «Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe», хотя, эта игра не считается «канонической». Большинство фанов игры не были удовлетворены игрой Томпсона, считая, что он чересчур драматизировал свою роль. Также критику вызвало и то, что по ходу фильма Кан появляется в своём шлеме только дважды и вдобавок сильно проигрывает внешне Кану из игр по росту. Телесериал В телесериале роль Шао Кана исполнил актёр Джефф Мик, который также исполнил роль Рейдена. В большинстве серий Шао Кан появляется лишь в эпизодах или только упоминается, но тем не менее он является самым влиятельным злодеем в сериале. Комиксы Шао Кан появляется в комиксе Тобиаса МК2, который шёл, как бонус, который можно было заказать по телефону, периодически появляющемся во время простоя автомата. В этом комиксе Кан впервые появляется без маски, в своём замке, обсуждая с королём шоканов Горбаком и Шан Цуном поражение в предыдущем турнире. Также Шао Кан появлялся в неканонических комиксах от издателя Малибу. Там его роль сходна с той, которую они исполнял в играх серии. Большую часть времени в этих комиксах Шао Кан появляется без маски, кроме специального выпуска про Китану и Милину. В серии комиксов Battlewave (рус. Боевая волна) Кан приводит в действие новый план для захвата Земного Царства. Для этого он захватывает Соню Блейд и после её зомбирования Рептилией, пытается жениться на ней, что даст ему право захватить Землю, не нарушив правил Старших Богов. Дарк Кан Dark Kahn (Дарк Кан) — персонаж вселенных Mortal Kombat и DC Comics. Главный злодей игры Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. После провала вторжения Шао Кана в Земной мир, Рейден уничтожает Кана, выстрелив в него молнией, когда тот пытался сбежать через портал. В то же время, на Земле, Супермен уничтожает злодея Дарксайда, выстрелив в него лазером из глаз, когда апокалиптянин пытался бежать домой посредством телепортатора. Так как это происходит одновременно в обоих мирах, оба злодея оказываются слиты в единое сверх существо под названием Дарк Кан, который начинает сливать вселенные Mortal Kombat и DC Universe. 11 сентября 2008 года был опубликован окончательный список персонажей игры, в котором несмотря на ранее циркулировавшие слухи, Дарк Кан уже не значился. Однако, в опубликованном документе присутствовал намек на возможность разблокировки этого персонажа. В течение того же дня Midway официально подтвердила наличие в игре Дарк Кана2. 14 октября 2008 года было опубликовано видео из профиля Джона Тобиаса. В нём Тобиас рассказывал как он вернулся к работе над MK после своего ухода в 1999 году. Во время рассказа о приемах рисования персонажей были продемонстрированы первые эскизы Дарк Кана, ставшего таким образом первым из боссов игры, чей облик стал известен3. После выхода игры возник вопрос о доступности данного персонажа для игры человеком. Но, несмотря на то, что скачиваемый контент предполагал наличие новых доступных для игры героев, Дарк Кан не был заявлен как часть этого контента. Посему пока что он остаётся недоступным игроку4. На сайте fightersgeneration.com, посвящённом играм-файтингам, по поводу внешнего вида Дарк Кана написали следующее: Раскрыто в 2014 году. Дарк Кан доступен в версиях PS3,но это может быть мод для этой игры.Или секретные моменты приобретения. Для XBOX 360 скорее всего недоступен.. 5 июля 2014 года Категория:Боги Категория:Кинозлодеи Категория:Видеоигровые злодеи Категория:Мультзлодеи Категория:Бессмертные Категория:Бойцы Категория:Боссы игр Категория:Завоеватели Категория:Мужчины Категория:Абсолютные монстры Категория:Злодеи Mortal Kombat